The invention relates to a retainer system for adjustable beds and specifically to a pocket formed in a mattress for receiving a retention bracket which is carried by a mattress-supporting element, such as a foot support and/or a head support of an adjustable bed, or a box spring, etc. With the retention bracket housed within the pocket of the mattress, the mattress cannot shift during adjustment of the adjustable bed and, more importantly, because of the novel construction of the pocket, the retention bracket is hidden from view and creates an aesthetic appearance to an observer.
A typical conventional mattress-retention bracket constructed in accordance with this invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,737,783 and 5,978,992 in the name of Santino Antinori granted respectively on Apr. 14, 1998 and Nov. 9, 1999. In each of these patents a mattress-retention bracket is of a generally inverted U-shaped configuration or an upstanding T-shaped configuration, and these retention brackets are secured to head, back, hip and/or foot supports of an adjustable bed. The retention brackets embrace the head, back, hip and/or foot ends of the overlying mattress and are functionally adequate for the intended purpose, but are not aesthetically acceptable because they are readily visible to a casual observer. However, in accordance with the mattress-retainer system of the present invention, such brackets are hidden from view by providing a lower opening along a peripheral edge of the mattress which opens into a pocket into which the mattress-retainer bracket can be inserted. An outer portion of the peripheral material defining the mattress cover covers the retention bracket thereby hiding the same and providing the mattress with the appearance of a conventional or standard mattress absent a pocket therein.
Other typical mattress holders and/or brackets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,277 granted on Jan. 19, 1915 to Homer Eckerson and U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,098 granted on Mar. 8, 1921 to Mariana T. Jones. In each of these patents a bed frame includes a set of supporting springs upon which rests a mattress and mattress holders or brackets are attached to head ends and foot ends of the bedframe to permit the mattress to shift relative to the frame and the springs supported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,754 granted on Nov. 3, 1981 to Julio A. Zuniga and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,919 granted on Apr. 19, 1977 to John H. Hemmeter each disclose a plurality of mattress-retention brackets associated with a bed, and in each of these the mattress is supported upon box springs and the mattress-retention brackets prevent each mattress from shifting relative to its associated box spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,873 granted on Jan. 26, 1932 to Mary E. Leeking discloses an adjustable bed formed by a head spring section, a foldable foot spring section and an intermediate foldable spring section therebetween with the three sections supporting a mattress and several sections being adjusted to accommodate a patient in prone, sitting or partially sitting positions. Rather than utilizing retention brackets, the mattress is held to the head, intermediate and foot spring sections by a number of flexible straps having a hooks at opposite ends which are selectively hooked to the spring sections and to eyelets or eye members of the mattress.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0066142 A1 published on Jun. 6, 2002 in the name of Osborne et al. discloses a mattress having a transverse tubular sleeve along an underside thereof through which a rod passes with the rod being secured to an underlying mattress-supporting surface, such as a box spring for retaining the mattress positioned atop the box spring.